


Eternal Healing

by toxicyanide



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Physical Therapy, Rare Pairings, Romance, temporary disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicyanide/pseuds/toxicyanide
Summary: Being apart during most of a relationship can never end too happily. Now it seems fate decided to break apart a couple one more time after finally their way to be together... but not for long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't how it happened but this ship is sinful but I love it and had to write about it.   
> Story is inspired by the song that is the same as the title.   
> I would link the song but idk how others do it so... Enjoy!

Haijime rested on his bed facing the ceiling as the natural light that filled his room slowly began to fade. The sun was going down and so he would need to turn on the lamp but for now he was content with the small source of light that came from the phone screen in hand. It would be too much of a struggle anyway to get up.

He watched the time, clicking the screen every few minutes to keep it illuminated, often focusing on the image that was his home screen. It was a young man with raven hair and feline eyes that gave the most straight face selfie one could ever give even adding a finger peace sign.

It was his favorite picture to look at when he missed the man that lived about an hour and a half away by train. Their relationship was unexpected just as how they met almost two years go.

A rare time Tooru was able to convince him in going to a party their third year at university… it was really a birthday party for their friend Sugawara and it seemed because of the Spring break their friends from Tokyo had decided to stay for a few days. Bows were exchanged, laughter spreading like a virus and beers opened with a strange fellow by the name of Bokuto screeching at everyone after six cans. It was a decent night to say the least, even exchanging a few numbers to hang out the next day, including Akaashi Keiji.

They both had the similar interest of sports medicine when the topic of majors came into play and had talked non-stop even going on about their high school days and just chatting it up. It was Akaashi at the time of his departure that he asked for Haijime’s number. Since he was going to be in town for the next few days.

One day hanging out with the gang from Tokyo slowly turned into then going out with just the two of them. Sometimes it was just to grab some lunch or Haijime building up some courage to take the younger two the beach. Their cheeks grew red every time they saw each other and Haijime could no longer hide that he had developed a small crush on the other. His subtle laughs and soft touches when their hands would graze past when walking.

It was only when Akaashi had to return to Tokyo two weeks later that he got the balls to kiss the raven beauty square on the lips with the sputter of texting him when he got home. He also got to learn his first name as a small gift before being pulled on the train by Kuroo.

Keiji. Akaashi Keiji. A name even to this day Haijime loves to say when he thinks of him.

Their relationship stayed via text messages and video calling but it was something they were okay with. They both had school and knew it was first priority but they couldn’t handle the thought mutually that not being together would help.

On holidays it would either be Haijime going to Tokyo or Keiji to Miyagi and all that time they would spend about a day or two with friends then the rest of their time close to one another. If anything, unlike most long distance relationships, the time apart helped the bond they had even if it meant concealing it from some of their friends who weren’t very prone to the idea of same-sex couples.

But that was the world they lived in, their world. After university living together in Tokyo and just being with each other.

The phone in his hands began to ring suddenly, the jolt almost having the device fall flat on his face but Haijime was quicker and pressed the answer button so fast when he saw the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“Haijime Iwaizumi why do you always sound so stiff when I call?”

“I can’t help it. I’ve always been like that!”

They both laughed over the line, Haijime taking in the sweet voice of Keiji wanting to sneak in a recording of it just for himself. This is what they did once a week along with a video call the next day. At the end of each week they would chat for hours about their days over the phone. Sweet words of nothing, plans of when they can finally be together again.

But compared to the past calls they have, the last few months have been on a different subject. One that required both to hold their composure.

“… How is physical therapy going?” Keiji’s voice was quiet, sounding nervous as he waited for the other to answer.

Haijime knew it was coming but he wasn’t going to blow off the question like the times before. About three months ago they had gotten into a car accident after Haijime picked up Keiji from the train station. The accident had no casualties thankfully but when a semi-truck runs a red light and slams right into you, things are bound to be bad. In turn Haijime’s legs crushed under the weight of the impact, breaking both his legs in almost twenty different places.

Instead of going back to Tokyo and placing the burden on Keiji to help take care of him, Haijime took a hiatus at the high school he worked at and decided to do his recovery in Sendai with the small recovery program they have.

Keiji did not like the idea but it was something the other decided on the moment he was told it would take about six months to begin walking again, even if it meant with the use of a cane. He just prayed it wasn’t any worse.

“You know what? It’s actually okay. I don’t have the soreness like before and my limp isn’t as bad. Even got to use the treadmill today! The therapist said if I keep progressing like this I should be back on my feet for good in about a month.”

“Mmmm… So that means you aren’t coming home next week?”

He knew this was coming, his therapy passing the six month mark and the sadness in Keiji’s voice didn’t flatter.

“No, not yet but soon. Also I decided to accept that I will need a cane but it needs to have a skull on it.”

“A skull?”

“Skull or no deal.”

There was a pause over the line, Haijime hearing shuffling and a small curse that had him holding in a laugh, “You okay there?” Asking into the phone.

“A-Ah yeah! I-I just fell over some things of mine!” He sounded out of breath and before Haijime could further ask Keiji spoke again, “Babe… Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“I know you just said you have to stay another month in Sendai but I already bought my ticket and have things kinda packed so I was wondering if I could still come visit… or even stay until you are finish?”

That surely caught Haijime off guard with an array of emotions flooding his being. Gratefulness, happiness, concern.

“What about your job at the university?”

“The soccer season is over for them so I’m not really needed right now. Besides I told the dean the situation and said I could have as much time as I needed. Also I had already requested two weeks off so another few won’t hurt if I use my vacation.”

Haijime was at a loss for words. If anything he wanted to cry and just hold Keiji so close to his chest their hearts would beat in sync like they once did.

“Are you sure? I can’t really go anywhere and you would have to be in a hospital that smells like sweat and bleach.”

Keiji laughed and he swore it was like the heavens graced him with a sound he hadn’t heard in ages.

“I know Tanaka and Sugawara are in Sendai so it’s not like I’ll be bored during your recovery sessions.”

That was true to say the least. Many of their friends from Karasuno stayed in the area minus Hinata and Tooru so it’s not like he would be alone. The line was silent again, only the sound of their breathing being the signal they were both still on the line.

“…Ugh…” A hand went up to his face and rubbed it was a harsh paw, “Even if I said no you wouldn’t listen to me anyway.”

“Highly unlikely.”

“So you will be here in a week?” He asked in confirmation.

“Yes.”

There was a loud sigh on the phone and Keiji couldn’t help but smile knowing Haijime was grinning as well. Six months of only phone calls and video chatting was soon going to be over.

“God damn it now I’m all excited! …I love you.”

“I love you too.” Keiji trying to pinch his cheeks when he felt them heating up.

Haijime was now loud over the phone boasting with excitement, an emotion Keiji hasn’t heard in a long time. “When you get here I’m going to kiss you mad!”

He smiled, turning to a photo that rested on his desk of Haijime smiling when they went to Mt. Fuji, “I can’t wait.”


End file.
